This invention relates to an air conditioning system for cupboards for receiving control and automation systems as well for the network technique, in particular for switch cupbards, with a cooling device.
For components placed in a casing which produce waste heat correspondingly, it is necessary to dissipate the waste heat out of the casing and to control a temperature in the casing by more or less strong blowing-in of ambient air into the casing inner space by means of a ventilator. It is known that such casings are provided with a filter ventilator which either continuously runs or which is connected and disconnected by a control depending on a temperature in the casing. The filter ventilator is placed in a recess of a wall of the casing of the switch cupboard and fixed for example by means of a screwed connection. Simultaneously, corresponding air outlet slits are provided at another place of the housing for an air outlet.
Furthermore, it is known to provide switch cupboards with cooling devices which are placed on the outside or in the inside of a switch cupboard. Sucked warm air is conducted by means of this cooling device from the inside of the switch cupboard over a cooling set and the thus produced cold air is conducted again into the inside of the switch cupboard.
The aim of this invention is to create an air conditioning system with a cooling device according to the above mentioned type which can be used as a top or inside or socle air conditioning appliance, in particular in switch cupboards, whereby arising condensate is delivered to an evaporating device. Moreover, the cooling device should have the smallest dimensions and furthermore be adaptable to any switch cupboard width.
This aim is achieved by an air conditioning system with the characteristics of claim 1 and the characteristics of claim 2.
The air conditioning system according to the invention, in particular for switch cupboards, consists in that warm air is sucked from the inside of the switch cupboard by means of a fan and is supplied to one or several evaporators, preferably two, preferably in the surface plane of the fan, whereby cold air is conducted into the inside of the switch cupboard, whereby a condenser is placed below the evaporators in such a way that the evaporators come to rest with a section above the condenser so that condensate delivered by the evaporators drops onto the condenser and evaporates or volatilizes, whereby ambient air is delivered to the condenser, whereby the cold air delivery sections to the inside of the switch cupboard are changeable in length.
The cooling device according to the invention for this air conditioning system consists of an upper carrier plate, of a lower carrier plate and of a box-shaped hood type covering housing covering both carrier plates. A fan, such as for example a radial ventilator, is placed on the upper carrier plate with a central or eccentric opening and an evaporator is placed respectively on each of the two sides of the fan at a distance from each other. The lower carrier plate is provided at the center or off-center with a supply muff running into the opening in the upper carrier plate and connected with the inside of the switch cupboard for the supply of the warm air from the inside of the switch cupboard to the two evaporators. Furthermore, the lower carrier plate carries a condenser, to which a condenser fan for example an axial condenser, is associated on the back wall provided on the lower carrier plate, whereby the condenser is placed transversely to the two evaporators. Moreover, ambient air is fed to the condenser by means of the condenser fan and is carried off from this condenser fan. The upper carrier plate is placed above the lower carrier plate in such a way that the two evaporators for the condensate evaporation come to lie with their two front areas above the condenser, whereby the upper carrier plate is dimensioned with respect to the lower carrier plate in such a way that the front areas of the two evaporators are situated above the condenser. The two superimposed carrier plates are covered by means of the hood-shaped covering casing and are resting with their bottom-sided edges on the lower carrier plate. For the supply of the cold air to the inside of the switch cupboard, air passage slits are provided in the walls of the hood-shaped covering casing turned to the two evaporators or in the lower carrier plate adjacent to the front sides of the condenser. Depending on the arrangement of the cooling device, the supply of the cold air into the inside of the switch cupboard can take place directly or over supplying ducts.
Due to the arrangement and allocation of the two evaporators for evaporating in two different horizontal surface planes, not only a compact construction is obtained but also simultaneously for an evaporation of the arising condensate in that the condensate produced by the evaporators arrives directly onto the heated condenser, evaporates there or in case of high volume of condensate, there can be additionally a drainage of non evaporated condensate over an overflow or in a collecting cuvette. Since the cold air supply sections from the evaporators to the inside of the switch cupboard are changeable in length, an adaptation of the cooling device being used as a top appliance to different switch cupboard widths is possible. The technical configuration consists in that the cold air supply sections are configured as cap-shaped hoods which run into openings in the upper covering plate of the switch cupboard, whereby the cap type or hood type configured cold air supply ducts are changeable in length. The condensate discharge takes place from the evaporators situated above to the condenser, the condenser being irrigated with condensate. Due to the adaptation of the pressure ratio, a controlled condensate seal from the inner circuit is guaranteed and thus a minimization of the leakage flow from the ambience into the switch cupboard. Besides the use of the cooling device as a top appliance, the cooling device can also be placed in the inside of the switch cupboard. Then, the cooling device is preferably configured as a drawer-type subassembly so that it is possible to place one or several cooling devices in the inside of the switch cupboard, namely depending on the respective inside size, and namely at the places respectively desired between the individual components which are placed in the switch cupboard.
Preferable configurations of the invention are the subject of the subclaims.